


closure

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s a New Year and a new beginning…





	closure

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“YOU!”

The minute the curtain closed after the encore, backstage staff and scattered backup dancers had to dart out of the way as Koichi flew by, Tsuyoshi hot on his heels.

Someone chuckled. “It’s like they’re kids again.”

“I’m going to kill you!” Tsuyoshi shouted.

Koichi, who couldn’t stop laughing, almost tripped over himself as he raced into his dressing room and slammed the door just in time.

After running face-first into the door, Tsuyoshi growled and pounded on it with both fists. “I _will_ break down this door, Kouchan.”

Koichi’s laughter was still in full force. “You can’t be that mad at me if you’re still calling me Kouchan.”

“Oh, I have a couple of choice names for you,” Tsuyoshi spat back. “But they are inappropriate for the group of people whom you almost ran over on your way here.”

“Because you were chasing me!” Koichi cried. “And you want to talk about inappropriate? I think calling me names is the least of your concerns in that department.”

“Open the fucking door, Koichi,” Tsuyoshi hissed just loud enough for Koichi to hear.

“Open it yourself. It’s not locked.”

Frowning, Tsuyoshi turned the handle and found it to spring forward quite easily. His glare at Koichi doubled as the latter slowly came into view, perched in the farthest corner of the room and looking even more amused than he had previously.

Tsuyoshi nodded over his shoulder and cleared his throat at the staff, who immediately went back to their business like they hadn’t been eavesdropping, and once they were all gone Tsuyoshi closed the door and set the lock.

“You,” he said again, slowly crossing the room and advancing on Koichi.

“What,” Koichi said defensively, moving a chair in front of him to block the path. “You have absolutely no reason to be mad at me. You’re the one who started it.”

“I didn’t start anything,” Tsuyoshi said sternly. “There is nothing wrong with a little kiss between friends.”

“A _little_?” Koichi exclaimed. “I _still_ taste you in my mouth!”

Tsuyoshi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly, willing his mind not to concentrate on the more adult meaning of that statement. “You…”

“ _What_ ,” Koichi said again, climbing over his chair shield and folding his arms expectantly. “What about me?”

“You’re a cocktease!” Tsuyoshi exploded, his eyes widening at the belated realization of his words.

“I’m a _what_?” Koichi gaped, chuckling in amazement. “You put your _tongue_ in my mouth, Tsuyoshi.”

“You put your tongue in my ear!” Tsuyoshi countered.

“I did not,” said Koichi, lowering his voice. “It was the outer ear.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tsuyoshi said heatedly, grabbing Koichi by the biceps and narrowing his eyes. “There’s a line, Koichi. There’s a fucking line between fanservice and… and _not_ fanservice, and you crossed the fucking line.”

“Will you stop swearing at me,” Koichi said, frowning. “I did nothing wrong. _You_ kissed _me_. Several times, I might add.”

“I didn’t lick your fucking ear!” Tsuyoshi cried. “Or put my arms around you. Or…” He made a deep noise of frustration, his nostrils flaring as his body recalled the event that had happened on stage no less than two hours ago.

Koichi tilted his head, regarding Tsuyoshi thoughtfully until a wicked smirk crossed his face. “You _liked_ it!” he declared triumphantly.

“What the hell,” Tsuyoshi looked off to the side, focusing on Koichi’s bag on the table behind them. “I almost messed up our song, Koichi. I almost did a lot of things, all of which would have been considered inappropriate.”

“Maybe you should have told me that before you kissed me in front of thousands of people,” Koichi retorted, his amused expression gone. “We could have planned it out and prevented any… reactions.”

Tsuyoshi snorted. “Since when do we _plan_ fanservice?”

“Since it bothers you, apparently.” Koichi sighed, rubbing his temples. “You know, Arashi don’t have this problem.”

Tsuyoshi’s eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. “You want to be like Arashi?”

“Arashi don’t go around threatening to kill each other after a show, do they?” Koichi said pointedly. “They are comfortable enough with each other to be close like that, and if you can’t do the same then maybe we shouldn’t do it at all.”

“Me?” Tsuyoshi repeated. “Why is it all on me?”

Koichi blinked. “You don’t see me yelling at you for any of it.”

Tsuyoshi paused. That was a very good point. He had been so worked up that he didn’t stop to think that _Koichi_ should have been the one pitching a fit about Tsuyoshi’s actions on stage. Koichi wasn’t the first guy whom Tsuyoshi had kissed like that, but Tsuyoshi might have been the first for Koichi.

“Why?” Tsuyoshi said again, more rhetorical than before.

Koichi smiled. “I guess after all of this time I finally feel comfortable enough with you. Like Arashi.”

“Will you stop comparing us to Arashi,” Tsuyoshi sidetracked, quite brilliantly if he did say so himself. “Just because Ohno and Nino did it first doesn’t mean that they’re any better at fanservice than we are.”

“Somehow…” Koichi trailed off, escaping Tsuyoshi’s lax clutches and striding aimlessly around the room. “Somehow I don’t think this is about fanservice anymore.”

Tsuyoshi paled.

“Actually,” Koichi went on, continuing to pace until he was right behind Tsuyoshi, where he slipped his arms loosely around Tsuyoshi’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I don’t think it ever was.”

“Koichi -” Tsuyoshi began.

“Shut up,” Koichi whispered, tightening his hold and splaying his fingers across Tsuyoshi’s stomach, gripping onto the material of his T-shirt. He leaned up to lightly press his lips to Tsuyoshi’s earlobe, chuckled when Tsuyoshi jumped, and added, “There’s nobody here to do this for, yet you still like it.”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Tsuyoshi replied, closing his eyes and making no effort to stop Koichi’s hands from tugging up the bottom of his shirt and sneaking underneath it. “What do you want from me, a confession in blood?”

“Words will do,” Koichi replied nonchalantly, flicking his tongue against the shell just once, but it was enough to make Tsuyoshi slacken in his arms.

“I hate you so much, you insufferable cocktease,” Tsuyoshi spat.

Koichi laughed. “You lie.” He ran his tongue along the entire outer shell, barely reaching the tragus before Tsuyoshi’s body spasmed and he let out the most embarrassing moan. “God, you really do like this.”

“I really do hate you,” Tsuyoshi replied, his breathing becoming erratic.

“Are you hard?”

Tsuyoshi flushed red. “What kind of fucking question is that?”

“A legitimate one,” Koichi responded calmly despite the squirming man in his arms. “Are you?”

“Find out for yourself,” Tsuyoshi hissed. “Or is that going too far in whatever little game you’re playing here?”

“It’s not a game,” Koichi breathed straight into Tsuyoshi’s ear, one of his hands trailing dangerously low on Tsuyoshi’s abdomen. “Take a minute out of your despairing self-pity and think about why I would stand here and do this to you if I didn’t want to.”

Tsuyoshi’s response was to reach behind him with both hands, grasping Koichi by the hips and pushing the pair of them together, his eyes flying open when he discovered the state of Koichi’s own arousal. “Kouchan…”

“ _You_ ,” Koichi went on, his voice considerably deeper and more heated. “You opened a whole new can of worms with what you did tonight. Kissing me like that, in front of people! Then your reaction when I gave it back, and your storming in here like it’s all my fault. Take some goddamn responsibility for your actions, because if anyone is the cocktease here, it’s _you_.”

“I haven’t touched you,” Tsuyoshi shot back, his voice wavering at the feel of Koichi’s embrace surrounding him.

“ _Exactly_.”

“I’m not…” Tsuyoshi inhaled sharply as Koichi’s fingers reached his belt. “I’m not going to do this emotionlessly.”

Koichi chuckled. “Do you want me to confess? I can. It would be true. My body is moving faster than my brain, but all I know is that I wouldn’t do this with anyone else, or even think about it. You kissed me and I wasn’t disgusted -”

“Oh, thanks,” Tsuyoshi interrupted dryly. “I’m not disgusting. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“Will you fucking listen to me,” Koichi growled. “There have been thousands of people who have tried to kiss me over the years, and I have avoided every single one of them until tonight. Why do you think that is?” Without waiting for Tsuyoshi to answer, he kept going. “I _let_ you do it, Tsuyoshi. In that split second between when I figured out what was happening and when it actually happened, I decided to allow you to kiss me to see how I would feel about it. And this?” He rolled his hips against Tsuyoshi’s backside. “Is how I feel about it.”

“That’s not a confession,” Tsuyoshi snapped. “That’s you being horny. Even if it is my fault, I don’t do these kinds of things with people who aren’t attracted to me as a person instead of just a hole, so would you kindly get your hand out of my pants?”

Koichi froze, stepping back until all contact with Tsuyoshi was lost. “That is the rudest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Tsuyoshi’s eyes flicked over his shoulder, meeting Koichi’s highly offended ones before returning to the front. “You’re the last person I want to have a one-night stand with,” he said quietly. “And if you confess, I won’t believe you. So I’m going home. I hope you had a good birthday, and enjoy the rest of your evening.”

In response, Koichi draped himself in the doorway and folded his arms. “You are not going anywhere until we work this out.”

Pursing his lips, Tsuyoshi pushed up his sleeves and stood right in front of Koichi. “Don’t make me hit you.”

“Would you?” Koichi asked, grabbing Tsuyoshi by the chin to look into his eyes. “Would you hit me just because you’re upset with yourself for being in love -”

“Don’t say it!” Tsuyoshi yelled, smacking Koichi’s hand away and clutching him by the shoulders once again. “If I haven’t said it, it gives you no right to assume.”

“Then say it!” Koichi screamed back, in less of an angry tone and more of the tone of someone who’s been scorned. “Stop implying that I’m some hussy who’s trying to molest you and tell me how you feel so…” He inhaled sharply, looking like all of his concentration was on maintaining eye contact with Tsuyoshi. “… so I can say it too.”

Tsuyoshi took a deep breath, seeing the fear in Koichi’s eyes that he might actually be wrong. “Koichi,” he started, then backtracked. “Kouchan. I -” He swallowed, frowning as Koichi’s expression turned to amusement. “You want to laugh at me, don’t you.”

“Only at how nervous you’re getting,” Koichi admitted. “It’s cute.”

“I am not nervous, or cute. I’m just -” Tsuyoshi stopped himself and licked his lips, standing tall and firm. “Words like those used in confessions can’t begin to describe how I feel about you, Kouchan. It’s insulting to say only that when we have years behind us, the history we’ve already made together. I kissed you tonight because Nagase kissed you last night -”

“The two are not related,” Koichi said softly, just loud enough to cut Tsuyoshi off. “Nagase would never kiss me like you did. He’s not… um… whatever you are.”

“That’s not the point,” Tsuyoshi went on. “And all I am is someone who happens to be in love with a guy who happens to be his partner and -”

Koichi’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, you actually said it.”

“And it’s meaningless!” Tsuyoshi cried. “Aren’t you offended by the lack of feeling in those words? We say them all the time. They’ve become void of the emotion they once had. They -”

Koichi grabbed Tsuyoshi by the collar, looking from one eye to the other as Tsuyoshi’s heartbeat quickened audibly. “It’s different now and you know it. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to respond to your confession.”

“I won’t believe you,” Tsuyoshi said again. “It’s too sudden.”

“Believe this,” Koichi said slowly. “I don’t return your feelings as strong as they are because yes, it is too sudden. _However_. The thought of Nagase kissing me like that makes my stomach turn over, yet I want you to do it again and again until I forget how to breathe. The hottest females in Japan could drop into my lap right now and I would push them away because I would rather it was you. Since I was old enough to think of such things, I have had absolutely no desire to get into a relationship with anyone, mostly because I’m so damned busy but also because it feels like you and I are already together minus the obvious. It’s taken us fourteen years to get here, and after all the work I’ve put in, I don’t want to start over with anyone else.”

Koichi inhaled and exhaled evenly, his eyes never leaving Tsuyoshi’s unexpressive face. “I haven’t loved you in that way nearly as long as you’ve loved me, but it should count for something. Even if the words mean nothing to you, my actions should make it crystal clear because no matter what you think you know about my sexual experience, you are the _only_ man whom I would even _consider_ doing such things with.”

Tsuyoshi blinked. “How is it that you can manage to say it properly and I can’t?”

“You did,” Koichi said, loosening his grip on Tsuyoshi’s collar and slipping his hand up to cup his jaw. “You said it how I wanted to hear it and I said it how you wanted to hear it. What other two people can do that?”

Tsuyoshi’s eyes slipped closed as he leaned in, but Koichi turned his face at the last second. “The hell…” Tsuyoshi mumbled against Koichi’s cheek.

“Now that we’re not being fueled by lust, I think we should go somewhere else,” Koichi said quietly into Tsuyoshi’s hair. “Somewhere we can be comfortable and not bothered by anyone.”

Tsuyoshi pulled his head back and stared at Koichi unblinkingly. “I believe you now. I really do. Oh my god, Kouchan -”

“Save it,” Koichi whispered, pressing his lips to Tsuyoshi’s nose before ducking out from under him, grabbing both of their bags and tossing Tsuyoshi’s to him. “Your place is closer,” he said as he unlocked the door and strode nonchalantly out past the curious onlookers and out of Tsuyoshi’s sight.

Multiple pairs of eyes turned to watch Tsuyoshi as he strolled out next. “Good show, everyone,” he said politely, bowing his head at the random people. “What a way to start off the New Year.”

~*~*~*~

Tsuyoshi wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but Koichi falling asleep on him less than five minutes after they reached his apartment wasn’t even close. He had told Koichi to make himself at home while he fixed them some drinks, and by the time he brought them over Koichi’s head had tilted backwards and he was snoring softly.

Tsuyoshi couldn’t help but smile as he returned the drinks to the kitchen and fetched a blanket. After lowering Koichi so that he was lying down and covering him, Tsuyoshi knelt by his head and kissed him softly on the lips. “Good night, Kouchan.”

He made to get up, but Koichi’s hand darted out and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Do that again,” he whispered, his voice nonexistent.

“Go to sleep,” Tsuyoshi whispered back, softly prying Koichi’s fingers from his skin. “We have all the time in the world for those things.”

“If I’m sleeping here, it’s not going to be on your couch,” Koichi said firmly, his eyes popping open to flash something undecipherable.

Tsuyoshi couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to. Without another word, he scooped Koichi up into his arms and carried him down the hall and into his bedroom. Koichi’s heart was beating awfully fast for someone who was so tired, and Tsuyoshi made it a point to change in his bathroom and settle fully onto his side of the bed before turning off the light.

He’d thought Koichi would go right back to sleep, but the sounds of his slumber never came. He did, however, feel Koichi’s weight shifting on the bed until he was practically breathing on his face.

“You’re like Kenshiro,” Tsuyoshi said amusedly, burying his face in the pillow and instinctively flinging an arm around the bundled lump next to him, making a face as he fingered the collar of Koichi’s shirt. “Since when do you sleep with clothes on?”

“Since I’m in bed with you,” Koichi replied as he scooted closer and laid his head under Tsuyoshi’s chin. “Do you want them off?”

“Kouchan, you’re about to fall asleep,” Tsuyoshi pointed out. “It’s not very sexy to make love to an unconscious person.”

Koichi didn’t reply right away, and after a moment Tsuyoshi poked him in the head. When nothing happened, he poked him again, and again, until Koichi grumbled and jabbed Tsuyoshi rather hard in the belly.

“Ow!” Tsuyoshi exclaimed, his pokes turning into a smack. “What the fuck was that for?”

“I’m _dreaming_ ,” said Koichi, situating his blankets so that he could curl up against Tsuyoshi without any barriers. “Don’t interrupt me. It’s getting good.”

Tsuyoshi chuckled into Koichi’s hair. “What are you dreaming about?”

Koichi sighed. “Things you won’t do because I’m sleeping.”

“Like what?” Tsuyoshi asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

“Mmm,” Koichi replied thoughtfully. “Stuff.”

“Stuff,” Tsuyoshi repeated, laughing again. “If you can’t talk about it, you certainly can’t do it.”

“I can talk about it just fine.” Koichi leaned up on his elbow and pressed their noses together. “You said ‘make love’. It got my mind rolling, because I don’t know how we’d do that. I mean, I know how it’s supposed to work, but I don’t know how _we_ would -”

“You talk a lot for someone who’s sleeping,” Tsuyoshi said, turning his head to yawn. “It was a figure of speech anyway. And it will still be there tomorrow.”

Before he could turn his head back, Koichi’s lips were on his neck. “I don’t want to wait until tomorrow.”

“Kouchan -” Tsuyoshi began, his body already starting to respond.

“I already feel like I’ve been waiting for years,” Koichi went on, kissing his way up Tsuyoshi’s jaw to his ear. “What if tomorrow never comes?”

“That’s the stupidest reason I’ve ever -” Tsuyoshi was drastically cut off when Koichi reached his ear, wasting no time tonguing his tragus and rolling onto his back. Tsuyoshi was too busy moaning to realize that he was following and found himself halfway on top of Koichi with his face in his collarbone. “Kouchan,” he tried again.

“To show you I’m serious,” Koichi whispered, his breath tickling Tsuyoshi’s ear and making him even more aroused. “I’ll, you know, let you do it to me.”

“You don’t have to -”

“I know I don’t have to,” Koichi went on, his hands sliding up Tsuyoshi’s back to rid him of his shirt. “Now that that’s decided, you can undress me.”

“Kouchan -”

“Do you want me to beg for it, Tsuyoshi?” Koichi’s eyes were wide in the dark, completely awake and completely aroused if the way he was moving against Tsuyoshi’s hip was any indication. “What else do I need to do to make you touch me? You’re the experienced one here -”

“Experienced,” Tsuyoshi repeated, his voice rumbling Koichi’s skin. “I haven’t done this before. What makes you think I have?”

“I don’t know,” said Koichi quietly, a little deflated. “I guess I just thought you had.”

“I told you,” Tsuyoshi said sternly, leaning up to look down at Koichi. “I don’t do these kind of things half-heartedly. There haven’t been any men who were worthy.”

“Other than me,” Koichi finished for him.

“Yes,” Tsuyoshi admitted. “Other than you.”

“I love you,” Koichi said openly, and despite his stance on the words, Tsuyoshi couldn’t help but lose his composure a little bit upon hearing them. “I want you to love me, Tsuyo. Mentally -” he poked Tsuyoshi in the forehead “- emotionally -” poke in the chest “- and physically.”

Tsuyoshi squeaked as Koichi’s hand shot between his legs, instantly wrapping around his clothed erection and moving like he knew what he was doing. He supposed he did know, after all. “ _Kouchan_ ,” he said, using a completely different tone than he had before.

In response, Koichi returned to Tsuyoshi’s ear, outlining the whole thing with his tongue before saying, “I can feel you getting harder. You really want me. Why are you holding back? I’m not good at initiating these things.”

“Seem to be doing well to me,” Tsuyoshi sputtered out, pushing weakly into Koichi’s hand and internally berating himself for giving in so easily. “It looks like we’re going to do this no matter what I say, so I need to get some things from…” He trailed off into a shrill moan as Koichi slipped his hand down the front of Tsuyoshi’s pants, touching him directly and getting a rather firm grip on him.

“I really like the noises you make,” Koichi whispered into his ear, pushing up against him and letting out his own soft groan at the friction. “I wonder if you’ll be loud when you’re inside me.”

The thought had Tsuyoshi twitching and thrusting up into Koichi’s hand, a low growl sounding from deep in his lungs as he used every ounce of his willpower to lift himself up and reach across the bed to the closest nightstand. “Just let me get these,” he said in a rushed voice.

He whined a little as Koichi’s touch left him and yanked the drawer open, grabbing the items as fast as he could before more or less pouncing Koichi and capturing his lips. Koichi groaned into his mouth, his tongue finding Tsuyoshi’s before it could happen the other way, and Tsuyoshi went to work lifting Koichi’s shirt over his head and unfastening his pants, his mouth trailing down the newly exposed skin until he reached his belly button.

“Tsuyo,” Koichi gasped, arching up as Tsuyoshi’s wrist brushed against the bulge. “God, I want this.”

Tsuyoshi grunted in reply, managing to shove Koichi’s remaining clothes down his legs without actually touching him. He was forcefully lifted up by the shoulders and kissed quite fiercely, Koichi’s hands sliding down his backside to tug at his waistband until the rest of Tsuyoshi’s clothes were gone as well. He moaned against Koichi’s lips as Koichi spread his legs enough for Tsuyoshi to settle between them, their erections bumping together and making Koichi’s breath hitch as he automatically pushed up against him.

“Want this,” Koichi mumbled again, abandoning Tsuyoshi’s mouth in favor of his throat. “Want you.”

Shakily, Tsuyoshi reached for the small bottle and ended up getting more on the sheets than on his fingers. Koichi started to chuckle, but they turned into sounds of anticipation and encouragement as Tsuyoshi traced a random path up the inside of his thigh. His legs spread even wider, accommodating Tsuyoshi’s touch as he got closer and closer to his destination.

Koichi was almost hyperventilating by the time he reached the rim, and Tsuyoshi leaned down to kiss him softly as he circled the hole. “We don’t have to do this,” he said one last time. “It’s probably going to hurt.”

“Just do it,” Koichi snapped, his arms wrapping around Tsuyoshi’s shoulders like he was holding on for dear life. “The suspense is killing me.”

Tsuyoshi almost laughed at Koichi’s serious face, but instead he poked the tip of his finger inside and watched Koichi’s expression shift to confusion. “Feels weird, doesn’t it,” he said knowingly.

“A little, yeah – wait…” Koichi eyed Tsuyoshi suspiciously, at the same time wrinkling his nose as Tsuyoshi pushed his entire finger inside. “How do you know what it feels like?”

“Why do you think I have this by my bed?” Tsuyoshi retorted, jabbing the second finger in just because.

Koichi relaxed with less effort than Tsuyoshi had thought he would, but that might have just been because he was relieved that it didn’t hurt. He continued to stretch him anyway, scissoring his fingers inside him until he seemed good to go, then angled them upwards and quickly moved them back and forth against the spongy gland that was a lot easier to find on Koichi than himself.

Crying out in surprise, Koichi arched his back and tightened around him. “The hell,” he muttered, looking at Tsuyoshi with wide, glazed-over eyes.

“Does it feel good?” Tsuyoshi asked with a smirk, prodding it again.

Koichi replied with a loud moan, lifting his knees with his arms and pushing back against Tsuyoshi’s fingers. “ _Tsuyo_ ,” he whined. “I really want you now.”

“Hold on,” Tsuyoshi said hastily, reaching for the condom packet and attempting to put it on with one hand. He managed, but the way he rushed to lubricate himself had him sweating and ready to finish. “I need a minute,” he said reluctantly, leaning his forehead against Koichi’s shoulder and taking a deep breath.

Koichi grunted his acknowledgement, making an odd noise of discomfort when Tsuyoshi removed his fingers and stroked the back of Koichi’s thigh until his legs lowered, twisting with Tsuyoshi’s. Tsuyoshi felt Koichi’s nose nudging his face and turned to meet his eager lips, their tongues moving languidly around each other as Koichi slowly covered Tsuyoshi’s hand with his own and urged it between his legs.

Koichi felt hot and thick in his hand, and the little noise that emerged from the back of his throat when Tsuyoshi wrapped his fingers around him would forever be in his mind. Koichi’s kissing got sloppy as his body started to wriggle around beneath Tsuyoshi, but by this time Tsuyoshi had calmed down and he gently pushed Koichi’s legs back up, purposely continuing to kiss him as he positioned himself and started to push inside.

A faint gasp escaped from Koichi’s lungs, but that was all of the protest Tsuyoshi got as he carefully fought the resistance of Koichi’s body and buried himself completely. Koichi was breathing heavily, but Tsuyoshi couldn’t make out his expression and didn’t move right away, finding Koichi’s lips once more and kissing them softly. “Is it okay?”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Koichi sputtered, squirming around again and clutching onto Tsuyoshi’s shoulder blades with both hands. “Go ahead.”

Tsuyoshi went slowly, not just for Koichi’s sake but for his own; it wouldn’t do for this to be over before it really started. He made it all the way out and back in before he had to stop again, panting against Koichi’s thigh that quivered under his lips. “Kouchan,” he mumbled in a strained voice, like he was begging for something.

Koichi’s nails dug into Tsuyoshi’s back as Tsuyoshi continued to hesitate, and by the time Tsuyoshi had gathered his bearings Koichi was scratching him fully and pushing back against him. “ _Tsuyo_ …”

That was it. Koichi’s voice in his ear, Koichi’s nails breaking his skin, Koichi’s tight heat surrounding him – Tsuyoshi couldn’t hold back anymore. It no longer mattered how long he lasted; something snapped inside him and he looped his arms around Koichi’s thighs, using his abdominal muscles to quicken his pace, gradually enough to keep from hurting Koichi.

The new angle had Koichi flinging his head around, groaning loud enough for Tsuyoshi to feel it along with the sudden tightening of his inner walls. “Fuck,” he gasped through his hair. “Right there. Tsuyo, oh my _god_.”

Tsuyoshi couldn’t speak, only comply as he pounded into Koichi harder, deeper, spreading Koichi’s legs as wide as they would go and hanging his head between them, just inches from where Koichi was wheezing and chanting his name beneath him.

“Love,” Tsuyoshi managed to get out, reaching down for Koichi’s hand and entwining their fingers together. It was all he could coherently say, but Koichi seemed to understand and blinked open his eyes, looking up at Tsuyoshi through hooded lids as he squeezed his hand and bringing it further down between them to wrap around his straining erection.

Tsuyoshi got the point and together they stroked him, moving in time with his rhythm that became faster as Koichi constricted around him, now moaning erratically. His body started to shake uncontrollably and Tsuyoshi knew he was close, as was he, but he held off long enough for Koichi to twitch one final time and cry out, coating his hand as the resulting pressure pushed Tsuyoshi over the edge.

His arms gave out with the force of his orgasm, but he had enough sense left to roll to the side as to not completely squish Koichi, who was slowly lowering his still trembling legs and breathing a little too quickly for Tsuyoshi’s liking.

Wordlessly, Tsuyoshi cleaned them both up and opened his arms, smiling when Koichi fell into them. His breathing evened considerably as Tsuyoshi held him, placing a kiss on his forehead and trying to express his feelings the best he could in his embrace.

“What happens now?” Koichi asked in a small voice.

“Now?” Tsuyoshi repeated. “Now we go to sleep.”

“And after that?”

Tsuyoshi took a deep breath. “I don’t know, Kouchan. All I know is that if you want me here, like this, I will be.”

“I do,” Koichi said strongly. “It feels like that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me,” Tsuyoshi teased, ruffling Koichi’s hair a bit before smoothing it back with his fingers. “If I wanted to date a girl, I sure wouldn’t be lying here with you.”

Koichi laughed, a bit embarrassed. “So does this make me your… boyfriend?”

“That makes me feel like we’re sixteen and have only known each other for two weeks,” Tsuyoshi said disapprovingly. “I don’t know what to call you now.”

“I’m partial to Kouchan.” Koichi grinned up at Tsuyoshi, his real, genuine smile making Tsuyoshi do the same without realizing it. “In a way, nothing’s really changed at all, has it?” He gestured between then and hastily added, “Other than, you know, the obvious.”

“Yeah,” Tsuyoshi agreed reluctantly, leaning down to brush his lips against Koichi’s. “And it’s about fucking time.”

“You and your dirty fucking mouth,” Koichi mumbled back, sliding a hand up Tsuyoshi’s chest to rest on his neck and play with the stray curls on his hairline. “I love it, though. I love all of you.”

“Such a girl,” Tsuyoshi muttered affectionately. “I should start calling you Kouko.”

“Yeah, but you look better in a dress than me.” Koichi chuckled, knowing he had a point.

“Only we would be having this argument,” Tsuyoshi said amusedly, squeezing the man in his arms. “Let’s go to sleep, Kouibito¹.”

“I don’t like that name,” Koichi said softly, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Tough shit.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“I thought you wanted to go to sleep.”

“No, _you_ wanted to go to sleep.”

“You are such a pain in my ass.”

“Give me about ten minutes and I will be.”

“I’m going to sleep. Good night, Kouchan.”

Tsuyoshi snuggled into his pillow, holding Koichi close to him, but Koichi had other ideas and kissed him on every exposed inch of his face until he turned his head and met Koichi’s lips with his own. Their kissing became lazy as Koichi was obviously fighting off sleep, and Tsuyoshi got in one final peck before Koichi lay still in his arms, snoring just enough to be annoying.

That would take some getting used to.


End file.
